Roadblock (Transformers)
Roadblock is the name of several fictional characters in the various Transformers universes. Transformers: Generation 1 (human) Roadblock is a human member of G.I. Joe, a soldier who has met the Transformers several times. He has appeared in Transformers comics by Marvel Comics, Dreamwave Productions and Devil's Due Publishing. Transformers: Generation 1 (Decepticon) Roadblock is high ranking Decepticon who is described as a malevolent master of mayhem. Animated series Roadblock was created after the animated Transformers series ended in the U.S., so his only animated appearance was as in toy commercials for his toy. in it he is seen fighting Skyhammer, an Autobot Ultra Pretender.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i4Vz63YmywM IDW Publishing Roadblock was a member of the crew of the ship commanded by Banzai-Tron in Spotlight: Arcee. Toys * Generation 1 Roadblock (1989) :A Decepticon pretender. He has two shells, one turns form a humanoid into a jet, the other is a ground vehicle.http://www.tfu.info/1989/Decepticon/Roadblock/roadblock.htm Transformers: Generation 2 Roadblock is a Decepticon who is described as always angry and extremely combative. Fun Publications Roadblock is among the Generation 2 Decepticons on Earth in the 2010 Botcon story Generation 2: Redux. IDW Publishing In "Transformation", Roadblock was one of the Decepticons that patrolled the streets of Cybertron after Zeta Prime's death. In "Rise", he stood guard as Megatron welcomed a visitor, Hot Rod. Toys * Generation 2 Autoroller Roadblock (1995) :A Decepticon Autoroller. He was to be redecoed into the unreleased Autobot "Sgt. Hound" Autobot. He was later redecoed into Beast Wars Second Predacon Autocrusher.http://www.tfu.info/1995/Decepticon/Roadblock/roadblock.htm Transformers: Energon Despite the name already being used for an Armada Mini-Con, the Inferno moniker was reused for a character in Transformers: Energon. This Inferno is an Autobot and physically a homage to the original Inferno. He was later upgraded and given the name Roadblock. Inferno's tech spec portrayed him as the epitome of what an Autobot should be. He always cares for his teammates, and is careful to always think of the consequences of his acts, unlike his Powerlinking partner Hot Shot. In the series he took over Smokescreen's role from Armada as the Autobot sniper. Animated series The level-headed master sniper of Team Optimus Prime, Inferno transforms into a fire engine and possesses the Spark of Combination, frequently combining with Hot Shot. He tended to play no major role until the Autobots were transported to a new region of space where Alpha Q had successfully recreated the planets destroyed by Unicron. Here, on Iron Planet, Inferno was charged with guarding Shockblast, but an attack by the Decepticons saw Megatron infuse Inferno with his own energies, trying to brand him with the Decepticon symbol and turn him to his side. Inferno fought the influence in a series of Jekyll-and-Hyde-like transformations, eventually plunging himself into the Energon Sun when he couldn't hold it back any more. Thankfully, Jetfire was able to recover his Spark and had a new body constructed for him, recreating Inferno as Roadblock (Inferno V in Japan), who now transformed into a truck crane. For much of the remainder of the series, Roadblock was staying at Ocean Planet, until Optimus called to him. Joining with the other Autobots, they merged into Optimus Supreme, fighting a Unicron-possessed Galvatron. Dreamwave Productions Inferno first appeared in issue #19 of the Dreamwave Transformers: Energon comic series. He fought against Unicron's four Horsemen (Rhinox, Terrorsaur, Airazor and Cheetor). Badly injured, he was reformatted into his Powerlinking body by the power of Primus, allowing him and the other Autobots to drive off the Horsemen. He then went to Earth alongside Optimus Prime and battled against Scorponok's Terrorcons. Later, he was one of the defenders of Moscow against the endless horde of Battle Ravage clones. Although they looked doomed, they received help from a surprising source - Megatron, resurrected in a new body by Prime. Megatron routed the clones, allowing the Autobots to recover. Dreamwave's Energon comic ended at this point, forestalling any future stories of Inferno. Pack in comics In the second Transformers: Energon pack in comic Prowl, Inferno and Landmine discover some hills on Earth that are rich with energon and call in to Optimus Prime that they should put an energon tower up. Optimus warns the Autobots that Decepticon activity has been scanned nearby. Megatron attacks with a horde of Divebomb Terrorcon clones. The Autobots attempt by fight back by having Mirage and Inferno Powerlinx while Landmine goes into brute mode, but they are overwhelmed when Insecticon Terrorcon hordes join in the attack. The Autobots retreat and Megatron takes the energon for himself. Toys * Energon Inferno (2004) :A homage to Generation 1 Inferno.Inferno (2004) - Autobot - www.tfu.info * Energon Roadblock (2005) :A homage to Generation 1 Grapple. * Energon Built to Rule Inferno :Besides being made as a Deluxe sized toy, a Built to Rule Inferno was released that was only sold in Cincinnati for a short period of time to test the market. References Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2004 Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Dreamwave Productions characters Category:Fictional automobiles Category:Fictional firefighters Category:Pretenders (Transformers)